And so, they went camping
by SukiWilliams
Summary: John and Dave are out camping with the girls. The girls are on the other side of camp, and the boys, have some business to do. Seme!John because i was bored in school...Sucky Summary is Sucky


**WHOOO! I wrote another...Its a one shot...i got bored in study hall and wrote like all of it in front of the teacher and she didnt really care...i thank whoever distracted her long enough for me to switch to youtube. XD i just wanted to write smut...its pretty shitty in my opinion but meh.**

"Dave, can we do this here? What if the girls come and find us?" his voice soft. The four friends had gone out camping, and seeing as Rose refused to stay in a tent, they rented two cabins. One for the girls and one for them. Dave kissed the brunettes neck again, mumbling as he moved lower, nipping and sucking lightly.

"Let 'em, sure it'd be a bit ironic, but who gives a shit. John," he looked into the others bright blue orbs, his own red ones already lightly clouded with lust. "They're on the other side of camp, they cant hear us...and I really need you tonight...ive needed you for a few days now babe~" John nods, captured in the blondes gaze.

"F-Fine...We can, we have to be quiet th-" he was cut off by a pair of plush, moist lip hitting his own. Lacing his fingers through the blonde hair, John laid back, pulling the other with him as he moaned softly into the kiss, grinding up slightly as a hand traveled down to his waist line, messing with his pants. Breaking the kiss, Dave leaned up, nibbling on the others ear.

"Babe, I brought some...toys~" The brunette under him shifted slightly and moaned again, his member being rubbed through the material. "Wanna use 'em?" A nod indicated that he did indeed want to use them. They hadnt used anything like that in a while. Dave got up, walking to his backpack and pulled out a few items. Smirking he walked back to the other on the bed, crawling up and straddling his lap. He had taken off his shades and was now looking at the other with a hunger in his eyes. "John, i need you right now..." His voice soft and seductive as he leaned close to the darker haired boy. "Please?" John couldnt take it anymore and flipped them, pining Dave to the bed. Normally, the other could get by with his teasing, but not this time. With being away from his partner on a trip, he had some very lonely nights in the room of the hotel he was staying in with a picture of the blonde.

"Dave, dont push your luck...You have no idea how much i want to do this right now..." Kissing his neck, he took one of the toys he had and messed around with it in his fingers, a plan forming as he slipped the shirt off and kissed down his neck and chest, ending at the pant line. Marks all over the others fair skin as he took his time undoing the pants.

"John...s-stop playing around dammit..." His voice coming out as soft pants. John just chuckled, and Dave smirked a little to himself. He liked this side of John, nobody else got to see it except him. They all expected him to be the top in the relationship. John had that covered, and Dave loved it. A soft, muffled thump sounded as the blondes pants hit the floor. John looked into the others eyes as he moved lower, snaking the boxers that were in the way off of him, tossing them with the pants. He chuckled once more, lightly licking the others head, taking in the pre-cum as he took the tip in his mouth, sucking. "Fuck..John..." Dave laced his hands in the soft brown hair as he took more in, sucking his cheeks in and loosening his jaw, only stopping when he had the whole member in his mouth. Dave gasped, bucking his hips slightly causing John to pull back slightly as he hummed, bobbing his head, licking up and down the sides of the member before pulling back completely, slipping something around the member.

"There ya go Davie~" he smirked at the others face. A cockring was not what he was thinking about, he just wanted to release. Knowing that John could go for a long time without cumming, that made him even closer. He loved John, so much so that he would do anything asked of him in bed. The brunette stood, slipping his clothes off before hovering over the other again, gently kissing him as he inserted a finger into the others tight entrance. "How is it every time we do this, its like when we first met~? Not that im complaining" He moved it around, putting another in, scissoring him and stretching him more. Dubbing that he was stretched enough, he got closer, pulling the blonde onto his lap and leans against the headboard.

"Ride me Strider" His voice low and seductive as the blonde grasped his shoulders and moved his hips down, filling himself with the others member as he moaned loudly.

"G-Goddamn John...I forgot how big you were...h-hann..." He let his head fall onto the shoulder in front of him, moving up and down on his hips, moaning and gasping.

"F-Fuck Dave..." he grabbed the others hips, helping him move. Skin slapping skin is the only sound other than that of the moans coming from both of them. "Dave...Im taking you harder, starting now." He pushed him over, pinning him to the bed with his hands, lifting his leg up over his shoulder and thrust hard into him. His back arching and his head to lolling to the side with a moan. Skin on skin was heard, the loud moans of the blond under him mixed with the swears made a sweet melody in the air.

"Oh...m-my fuck! J-John!" He called out, gasping as his prostate was roughly hit, his back arching. "Aha nnn" John moved slightly, angling at that spot on his blonde. "A-ahaa~ J-John...L-Let me cum...please..." His voice slightly begging as John leaned down, nibbling on his ear.

"You gotta beg~ I know how you beg, and that wasnt begging love" He chuckled, nibbling the blondes ear as he hummed, thrusting into him harder and faster.

"J-John...p-please...l-let me cum...i need to cum...so bad...just let me cum...please..." His voice soft, begging as he looked into the others green orbs. In one swift movement, John pulled out and took off the ring. He lowered his mouth onto the others member, sucking hard and bobbing his head. He wanted the taste of the other in his mouth, on his tongue. Dave thrust his hips, making the other completely take him in and moan softly. He reached down, tangling his hands into the fine dark hair in front of him, holding him there as he came, hard into the others mouth. Pulling off with a pop, John looked at the other, eyes still clouded with lust.

"I still gotta cum love, my turn." He took the others leg, lifting it again and thrusting in completely again, hard. He thrusted, deep and hard until he could feel himself reach the edge. With a moan, he filled the other to the brim and pulled out, gently kissing him. "That might leave bruises love...Sorry about that..." Dave just shook his head.

"I love when you leave marks John, makes me remember that you arent the timid little boy everyone thinks you are."

John laughed, pulling the other close and cuddling with him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
